


What He Saw (Death Note Fan Fiction)

by TamKat



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anime, Death Note - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamKat/pseuds/TamKat
Summary: While reviewing video tapes from the previous night, L learns something surprising about Aizawa and Matsuda.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	What He Saw (Death Note Fan Fiction)

**Author's Note:**

> This is L’s reaction to what happens in my first story, “What He Was Looking For”. The story below can be read on it’s own, but reading the other one might add a bit more context.

L woke up and headed straight for the monitors. A hot cup of coffee and a box of donuts was already set out for him. L gave a small smile: good old Watari. 

He crouched on a chair in front of the monitors and queued up the footage from the previous night, as was the routine every morning. As he waited for the footage to reach its starting point, L pulled his coffee closer to him and began dropping in the sugar cubes that Watari had piled up on the saucer beside his coffee cup. 

Last night’s tape reached the beginning and began playing automatically. L glanced up. He saw Aizawa and Matsuda looking over files from the Kira investigation. They had been tasked with the late night shift. 

L turned back to his coffee, listening to the footage, but concentrating on counting how many sugar cubes he had added to his coffee so far. 

“I don’t think Ryuzaki likes me very much,” Matsuda’s voice came from the footage. 

L looked up at the mention of his alias. 

“What makes you say that?” Aizawa asked him. He took a seat on the couch and began going over the reports of the Kira investigation. 

“He never gives me anything important to do,” Matsuda said. “Aside from being Misa-Misa’s manager.” 

“Stop with that Misa-Misa crap,” Aizawa snapped. 

“I know he thinks I’m an idiot,” Matsuda continued. He sat down beside Aizawa and picked up some of the reports himself. For some reason, Aizawa seemed to turn a bit red at this point, but L could not say why. He thought maybe Matsuda was getting on Aizawa’s nerves again. 

“You’re not an idiot,” Aizawa said, sounding a bit distracted. “You’re a smart man who makes stupid decisions. A lot of stupid decisions. Like when you snuck into the Yotsuba group’s building.” 

That was true enough as far as L could see. Matsuda did tend to screw up and it was also true that this was why he never gave Matsuda any important assignments pertaining to the Kira case. L may have called Matsuda an idiot on a couple of occasions, but it was more like he was inexperienced, a little naive, and too eager to prove himself. But going to the Yotsuba group on his own accord, that was an idiotic move. 

“I need to do something to prove myself to him,” Matsuda said. 

“No!” Aizawa said loudly and L saw Matsuda jump. 

“Please, don’t,” L said out loud, watching the tape and hoping Aizawa would stop Matsuda from doing anymore unauthorized investigations. 

"What I mean is, you were trying to prove yourself when you snuck into the Yotsuba group's meeting. And you're lucky you didn't get killed when that happened,” Aizawa explained to him. 

L continued to listen and turned back to his coffee. He had lost count. How much had he put in? Six cubes? Maybe it was seven. Either way, it was not enough yet. L kept dropping more sugar into his coffee. 

“I know what I can do,” Matsuda said, and L groaned wondering what stupid move Matsuda was planning next. “I’ll buy him a cake.” 

Cake? L’s head snapped right back up to the monitor. Aizawa said something to Matsuda, but L barely heard this. He wanted to hear more about this cake. 

“Ryuzaki loves cake. Especially strawberry,” Matsuda said. “I’ll buy him a gourmet strawberry cake from the best bakery around.” 

L approved of this operation. He even found himself licking his lips in anticipation of such a fine cake. 

“You’re going to _buy_ his approval?” Aizawa asked. “It means that much to you?” 

_Don’t talk him out of it, Aizawa,_ L thought to himself. 

“Well...it’s more than that,” Matsuda said. He paused and then added, “I want Ryuzaki to like me in the same way that I like him.” 

L froze, hoping Matsuda did not mean what it sounded like he meant. 

But when Aizawa asked him about it, Matsuda replied with, “I have feelings for Ryuzaki. Strong feelings. Maybe that’s why I screw up so much when I’m around Ryuzaki, because being near him makes me so nervous.” 

“I had no idea,” Aizawa said. L noticed that this news seemed to affect Aizawa in some way, but he could not quite tell what the older officer was thinking. He looked a combination of upset and saddened. 

"I know," Matsuda said. "I've tried to keep it hidden. I like girls too, but I prefer men. And lately, I prefer Ryuzaki."

“I don’t think Ryuzaki’s right for you,” Aizawa said. 

_I could not agree more._ L thought to himself as he pulled a donut with chocolate frosting from the box in front of him. 

“I know he’s a bit...quirky,” Matsuda said with a smile. L raised an eyebrow and began licking the chocolate frosting off of the donut, as he silently wondered what quirks Matsuda was referring to. “But that’s part of what makes him so charming and attractive.” 

L stopped what he was doing and even set his donut back down. This was heading down a road that was making L uncomfortable. 

“He’s too smart for you,” Aizawa said. 

“So you _do_ think I’m stupid!” 

“No, I don’t. But you’re not a genius either, and Ryuzaki is.” 

L did not hear the next part of their exchange. He was deep in thought; more so than usual. He certainly was not interested in Matsuda in the way which Matsuda liked him. L had never even seen any indication of the young officer’s feelings for him. Although according to Matsuda himself, his feelings for L were behind the reasons why he screwed up so much. 

“You should probably focus this attention on someone else.” Aizawa was saying. 

L liked this idea, but then wondered if that meant he would not be getting that cake after all. 

“Really? Like who?” Matsuda asked. 

“What about another member of the Task Force?” 

_That’s a rather curious thing to say,_ L thought. He wondered why Aizawa would suggest this. 

Matsuda seemed to feel the same way. He stared at Aizawa for a few seconds, gave a short laugh, and then said, “A member of the Task Force? Right, I’m sure Ide or Mogi would go for me. Or maybe you meant the Chief.”

L caught the hint of sarcasm in Matsuda’s voice. In the following silence, L noticed Aizawa cast a brief glance at Matsuda. 

“There’s one member of the Task Force you didn’t mention,” Aizawa pointed out. 

L had realized this too and he answered out loud, along with Matsuda. “You.” 

Matsuda continued without looking up from the reports in his hands. “But I knew you weren’t talking about yourself. You’re the last member of the Task Force likely to have feelings for me. And that’s saying something.” 

“Why would you say that?” Aizawa asked. To L, he sounded a bit hurt. 

“C’mon,” Matsuda scoffed. “You’re older than me, more experienced than me, and half the time you and I are arguing about something.” 

“I only argue with you when you do something stupid or dangerous, and that’s only because I care about you so damn much!” 

L picked his donut back up. This was getting interesting. 

After his last statement, Aizawa’s face became a bright shade of red and he turned away. Matsuda was looking at Aizawa, his expression a combination of surprise and realization. 

“Aizawa, I--I didn’t know you cared about me so much,” Matsuda said quietly. “So, when you said that I should focus on another member of the Task Force, you meant--” 

At that moment, Aizawa turned toward Matsuda, grabbed him by his tie, and pulled him in for a kiss. 

L nearly choked on his donut. He picked up his coffee and took a couple of sips. It still was not sweet enough. 

As Matsuda wrapped his arms around Aizawa’s neck, and laid back, pulling Aizawa down on top of him, L realized what he was watching and hastily began to skip ahead in the footage. The footage may have been going by faster, but L could still tell that they eventually undressed each other. 

L quickly averted his eyes, already knowing that he probably would not ever be able to unsee this. He waited a little bit while adding more sugar to his coffee, and then cautiously glanced up. Apparently, Aizawa and Matsuda had fallen asleep on the couch after they had done the deed. Their slumber only lasted a few minutes at the super speed with which L was viewing the footage. He saw them get up and quickly get dressed, before heading upstairs. 

Feeling it was safe to go back to regular viewing, L put the speed of the footage back to normal. But, of course, nothing more happened. 

L stared at the footage of the now empty room, the very room he currently sat in. He glanced over at the couch and made a mental note not to sit there until someone had thoroughly cleaned it. His mind reeled from what he had just witnessed. He debated with himself over whether or not he should tell Aizawa and Matsuda what he had seen. L did not have any problems with it, but it was quite possible that they did not want anyone to know about them. 

At any rate, Aizawa would probably be the one that Matsuda would buy that cake for now. 

L heard footsteps coming down the stairs and discreetly looked over. It was Aizawa. L decided on the spot that he could actually have a little fun with them over what he had seen. And he figured it was only fair that they were aware of the fact that L knew about them. 

As Aizawa descended the last few steps, L pretended not to notice at first. 

“Good morning, Ryuzaki,” Aizawa greeted him. 

L looked up at him, and Aizawa looked a bit taken aback by this. Or maybe it was the small smile that L was sure he was wearing as he tried not to let anything on yet. 

L kept his voice normal as he replied. “Good morning, Aizawa.” 

L resumed licking the chocolate frosting off of his donut until he heard another person coming down the stairs. He hoped it was Matsuda. He could not say anything to them if someone else joined them first. 

To his relief, L saw Matsuda coming down the stairs, adjusting his tie. L spotted the small smiles that the two men exchanged with each other. 

Time for L to have his fun. 

“Ah, Matsuda-san,” he said. Both officers looked confused as to why L was addressing him so formerly. 

“Yes, Ryuzaki?” Matsuda said. 

“I’ll take my cake now,” L said. He gave a small smile and left it at that for the moment to see if Matsuda would catch on. 

“What are you talking about?” Matsuda asked. 

Apparently not. 

“The cake that you were planning to get for me, the one that you told Aizawa about,” L said. “A gourmet strawberry cake sounds delicious. Though I’m afraid you can’t buy my affections with it. Besides, I don’t want to make Aizawa jealous.” 

Aizawa exchanged a look with Matsuda. L knew they wondering if that was all that he had seen or not. 

In answer, L said, “Apparently, you both forgot that there are surveillance cameras and wiretaps in every room of the building, including this one.” He could not help but smirk a little as he saw their expressions. “And that every morning we review the tapes from the previous night.” 

Matsuda and Aizawa both looked horrified. Matsuda looked like he was about to speak, but L held up his hand to stop him. 

“It is of no importance to me what you do in your spare time. Nor is it any of my business,” L said truthfully. “As long as your relationship does not distract you from the importance of the Kira case, I see no reason for this to be a problem for anyone.” 

“It won’t, Ryuzaki!” Matsuda said immediately. 

“I agree,” Aizawa said. “It won’t interfere in our work with the Task Force.” 

“Very well,” L said softly. He took a bite of his donut and savored the sweetness for a moment before asking them. “Would you like me to keep this a secret from the others?” 

Aizawa and Matsuda looked at each other and then nodded, obviously coming to a conclusion. 

“For now at least,” Aizawa said. “If you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all,” L said. He turned back to the monitors and then smiled as he added, “And all it will take to buy my silence is that strawberry cake you mentioned.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show L’s POV here without repeating the first story too much. Some dialogue and actions have to be the same though. I have a couple of other short stories, too, where more of the other characters find out about Aizawa and Matsuda.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you thought.


End file.
